A Sky is More Interesting Than You'd Think
by A Study In Fandoms
Summary: What will happen when Skylar finds out her father is Zeus? She learns to trust certain people and how to control her powers.
1. Bleu Meets a Friend

SKYLAR

Fourteen year old Skylar Woods had the perfect life-that is until June 17, the day after her birthday. She woke up, like any normal day, enjoying her summer vacation so far. She walked down the stairs to get her belated birthday breakfast from her mom. The only reason it was belated was because her birthday was also the day she got out of school. Before she left her room, she grabbed the book she was reading-it was more of a book about Greek mythology.  
"Morning Mom!" She said with her regular good natured voice.  
"Hey sweetie. Happy birthday!" Her mother replied, putting a glass of orange juice and a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of her daughter.  
"Thanks," Skylar dove into her breakfast, she was starved.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Her mom, Brooklyn Woods, asked as she sat next to Skylar.  
"Not much. Could Becca and Jess meet me at the park?" Skylar asked as she finished her last sip of juice.  
"Sure, can you take Bleu too? The girls can take their dogs too." Brooklyn motioned to their dog who was laying on the tile.  
"Mm-kay. I'll call them up after breakfast." Brooklyn nodded.  
After her meal, Skylar took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore mid-thigh shorts, her favorite electric blue v-neck shirt, and black converse. She walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror before brushing her teeth. Her eyes matched her shirt and her medium length auburn hair fell over her shoulders. She sighed and brushed her teeth.

"Hello?" Becca asked when she answered the phone.  
"Hey Becca, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me and Bleu." Skylar asked.  
"Sure. Happy birthday by the way. Oh, can I bring Sadie?" Becca inquired.  
"Ya, I'm going to ask Jess to come too. I'll see you there in like fifteen minutes or so. Bye!" Skylar waited for a reply.  
"Ok, bye!" The phone line went silent and Skylar the land line down, only to pick it up again to dial Jessica-or Jess.  
"Hey Jess! Wanna come to the park with me and Becca?" Skylar asked as soon as the phone was picked up.  
"Sure. How soon?" Jess responded.  
"In about fifteen minutes. Oh, and bring Ebony, too."  
"Ok, see you soon." Jessica responded then hung up.  
Skylar got off her bed and walked out her door. She walked down the stairs and grabbed her dog's leash off the hook by the door.  
"Bleu! Come!" She hollered, in a flash, her faithful dog was there.  
She clipped the leash onto his collar, said goodbye to her mom-not knowing it would be a while until she saw her again-and walked out the door. Outside, it was hot and sticky. Skylar walked down the street, in the direction of the park that was located about two blocks away. She was thinking about her dad, she had never met him, but her mom said that he was a very nice man. Skylar was trying to imagine what her looked like. Her mom had said that she had his eyes. She turned a corner and was at the park. There was a grassy hill that she walked up, it lead to a huge field for dogs to play on. When she took Bleu's leash off, he darted off to go play with a huge black dog. It looked like a Newfoundland, but it's eyes were a strange color. Skylar walks over to a table and sits on it, waiting for Jess and Becca.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jess and Becca screech from behind Skylar, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"Thanks for the heart attack!" Skylar replied after regaining her bearings.  
"Sorry about that, Sky." Jess said as she let Ebony off leash.  
"Yeah, sorry." Becca replied and let Sadie off. "So, how's your summer been so far?"  
"You realize this is the first day of summer break, right?" Becca gave a 'Ya, so?' look, "Ok, then. It's good. I can't believe we're already going to high school. Can you?" Skylar asked with an excited tone.  
"Not really. Hey, who's dog is that, the one playing with Bleu?" Becca pointed at the dogs.  
"Not sure, it's the first time I've seen it though." Skylar replied.  
They talked for awhile about high school and books mostly. Time flew by and soon Jess and Becca had to go home.  
"Thanks for coming, guys." Skylar gave them each a quick hug and patted their dog's heads.  
"Anything for the birthday girl." Becca replied, Skylar smiled.  
"Bye," Jess said and they walked down the hill.  
Skylar decided to stay longer, she wanted to find the owner of the big black dog. She walked closer to Bleu to see if she could find the owner of the other dog. She thought she saw a someone in the shadow of a tree, but she convinced herself there wasn't anyone there.  
"Is that your Aussie?" Skylar jumped as someone spoke from behind her.  
She turned to see a boy about her age. He had pale skin, messy black hair, and dark eyes. He wore an aviator jacket, a t-shirt with skull on it, dark jeans, and a skull ring. Skylar didn't recognize him at all. He clearly wasn't from the neighborhood.  
"Umm... Ya, that's Bleu. Is that your dog?" Skylar asked, the boy looked surprised when he saw her eyes.  
"Ya, that's Ms. O'Leary." He said.  
"I'm Skylar, by the way. And you are...?" She trailed off to let him finish.  
"Nico, Nico diAngelo." He thrust out his hand, Skylar shook it.


	2. Finding Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

NICO

Nico diAngelo woke up next to Ms. O'Leary somewhere in New York. It was hot and sticky, meaning it was summer time. They were in an alleyway. Somewhere in the suburbs, he thought. He needed to get going, he had had a dream that there was a demigod here. An important, and very powerful, one. He had shadow travelled from camp and was determined to find the demigod. He didn't know anything about them, just that they lived in New York, sort of close to camp, and that they were powerful.  
"You stay here, I'll come back when I need you." He told Ms. O'Leary, she made a quiet approving noise.  
Nico walked out of the alleyway and headed towards a small shopping center, hoping to find the half-blood. He passed some clothing stores, he'd occasionally poke his head in to see if there was anyone there with any sort of _aura_ about them. He had walked by a food court when he heard rude comments, directed towards him.  
"What are you? Like, emo?" He turned and saw a group of kids about his age.  
"No," He replied and kept walking, they followed.  
"Why do you dress like that?" One asked.  
"It's probably because he's poor." Another one replied.  
Nico looked down, he was wearing his regular aviator jacket and black jeans, they were a little tattered. Deciding to ignore the kids as they broke out in a fight, he walked off. They somehow didn't notice him walk off at all. He felt the pockets of his jacket. Thanks gods, he thought as he pulled out a wad of mortal money. He went to a food stand and got some lunch.  
After eating, he kept going through the mall, nothing. He couldn't find anyone even remotely resembling a half-blood. He decided to go back to the alleyway where he left the Hellhound. He got there quickly, taking more direct back roads instead of crowded main streets. Once he found her he told her, hoping she would understand, that he was going to look around the neighborhood for them. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, returning to her slumber. Nico walked out of the alley and started down the streets. He wanted to look for any sort of gathering area, like a local park. Occasionally, he would see people walking, carefully, he would follow them to see if they were going to a park or anything like one. He couldn't find anything. Just when he was about to give up hope and ask someone, he found a grassy hill, at the top, an open field. Score, he thought. He raced back down the hill and to the familiar alleyway. He hoped that the Mist wouldn't let anyone see exactly how big Ms. O'Leary was. He got to her and they started walking back to the field.  
When they got there, Ms. O'Leary raced off to play with some dogs that were there, Nico took the chance to wander around and look. He didn't see anyone that was demigod material, that was, until she walked up the hill. She had on shorts and very bright blue shirt. He couldn't make out her eye color, but he could tell that her hair was an auburn color. He was standing in the shadow of a tree, the shadows always help hide him, but she saw him. Nico walked towards her and came up from behind. He glanced at Ms. O'Leary, she was playing with an Australian Shepherd, he guessed it was the girl's.  
"Is that your Aussie?" He asked, surprising her.  
She turned around, she had the brightest, most electric blue eyes Nico had ever seen.  
"Umm... Ya, that's Bleu. Is that your dog?" She asked, coming out of her shock.  
"Ya, that's Ms. O'Leary." Nico replied.

"I'm Skylar, by the way. And you are...?" She trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Nico, Nico diAngelo." He stuck out his hand for Skylar to shake it, she did.

Skylar's eyes flashed an even brighter blue when their hands touched. Nico felt something too. He was confident that she was the half-blood. How he would break the news to her, he had no idea.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Skylar asked.  
"No, I'm not." Nico replied, shaking his head.  
Before they could talk any more, a loud rustling noise came from the direction of the trees near the field. Nico knew that it was some sort of monster coming before it even showed it self.  
"Wh-what was that?" Skylar's voice quavered.  
"A monster…" Nico muttered quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.  
"A _monster_?"  
"Yes, we need to go now." Nico replied simply, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword that was well hidden.  
"Go where? I don't even know you!" Skylar half-shouted.  
"Listen, Skylar, I need you to trust me." Nico said, trying to keep her calm and get her out of there at the same time.  
"Why do I need to trust you?" Skylar asked quizzically.  
"That monster will kill you. So, you either trust me or die. It's your choice." Nico said as he ran and got Ms. O'Leary, the park was empty and the Mist wasn't strong, so you could really see her true size.  
"Your dog, she's… she's huge." Skylar whispered.  
"I know, hop on and we'll go." Nico said as he clambered onto Ms. O'Leary's back.  
"Ok," Nico helped her up, "Wait, what about Bleu?" The noise in the forest was getting louder.  
"He can go to your house, your mom will understand why you're gone." Nico tried to reassure her, but he could see the worry in her eyes.  
"Fine… How will my mom understand?" She asked.  
"Well, technically, you should've come two years ago." Nico explained.  
"What?" Skylar was clearly confused.  
"I'll explain more when we get there. Now, it's going to feel like an extremely fast-" He didn't have the chance to finish, Ms. O'Leary shadow traveled back to camp.

**Please review!**


	3. Death Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

SKYLAR

All Skylar knew was that she was going on a not-so-thrilling thrill ride with a boy she'd only just met. She tried to hold in her scream, but she couldn't. Nico was sitting in front of her on the huge dog, Ms. O'Leary. What seemed like a few seconds after the 'thrill ride' started, it was over. Now, they were on top of a grassy hill that overlooked a huge area of land. Skylar looked across the land, there was a big ranch house with a wrap around porch, she could see to the ocean. There was a forest and a U shape arrangement of small building-like cabins. She could see many other buildings, also lots of kids running around and minding their own business.  
"Uhhh... Where are we?" Skylar asked.  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Nico said with a proud smile on his face.  
"Oh... Ok, I guess." Skylar wasn't sure what to say, she'd practically been kidnapped.  
"C'mon, I'll take you to see Chiron and get you settled in." He practically dragged her down the hill towards the large house.

They walk up the steps to find a man in a wheelchair and another man with a Hawaiian shirt. He was playing cards and drinking a Coca-Cola soda.  
"Chiron, I found her." Nico announced their presence.  
The man in the wheelchair turned, he smiled brightly when he saw Skylar. He wheeled over to introduce himself.  
"Hello, I'm Chiron the activities director here at camp. This," He motioned to the other man, "is Mr. D, the camp director." The other man only grunted. "And you are...?"  
"Skylar, I'm Skylar Woods." She said quietly.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. Let's show you around camp. Would you like to come, Nico?" The man in the wheelchair, Chiron, asked.  
"Can't, I have to help Percy with something." He said and walked away.  
Chiron nodded and began to stand. Skylar was about to protest, but what she saw left her speechless. When he started to rise from the chair, his waist looked like it didn't end, it just looked like really long white pants. Skylar didn't realize that those 'pants' were the rest of his body. She looked at the wheelchair, it was more of a box with prosthetic legs now. Then she looked at Chiron, the lower half of his body was in the form of a beautiful white stallion. Skylar gasped.  
"I'm supposed to look like that, don't worry." Chiron chuckled.  
"Uh... Ok," Skylar wasn't really sure what to say.

Chiron first took her to the volleyball courts, she saw campers of all ages playing the sport. Some of them waved to Chiron, he politely waved back in return. Next, he showed her the arts and crafts area along with the amphitheater. Then she saw the climbing wall, it had real lava flowing in it. They crossed a stream and there was a dining pavilion, it had a lot of tables, there was one for each god and goddess. Chiron led her to the cabins, he explained how there was one for each god, like the tables. Skylar was still stuck on the fact that Greek gods and goddesses were alive and real. Not to mention that one of them was her father. Next he showed her the arena and the armory, a place where all demigods choose and receive their own weapons. The last place he led her were the stables, she gawked at what she saw. She thought they would just have regular horses, but they had horses with wings-pegasi.  
"Uhh..." Was all she could manage.  
"You'll have time to meet them later. Now, let's get back to the big house and get you settled in." Chiron helped Skylar up onto his back.

Skylar hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It had to be nearing dinner time. The ride to the Big House was quick, they went through fields of strawberries. She could see men working, she looked closer and realized that those _men_ had goat's legs.

"Chiron, is that normal?" She asked.

"Yes, those are satyrs." He replied.

"They have goat legs..." She trailed off.

"You will experience and see much stranger things." Chiron mentioned.

"Oh goody," She muttered under her breath.

When they got to the Big House, Skylar slipped off Chiron's back and walked up the steps that led to the porch. When she got to the top Nico, the boy that took her there, and another boy were waiting. The other boy had raven black hair and sea green eyes. He looked a bit older than her, about four years, she guessed. They stopped mid-conversation when she came up the steps.

"Hey," Skylar said to break the ice.

"Hi Skylar," Nico said. He motioned to the other kid, "This is Percy Jackson."

"Hey," He said and waved.

"So who's your parent?" She pondered, then realized Nico hadn't told her his either.

"Poseidon, the-" He tried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, god of the sea, earthquakes, creator of horses and so forth." Skylar finished for him.

"Uh-Yeah. How'd you know all that?" Percy asked.

"I studied Greek gods last year and this year and whenever I can. I like the subject." They both looked impressed. "And who's your's?" She turned to Nico.

"Hades. What do you know about him?" He asked.

"God of the Underworld, the dead-" Chiron cut her off.

"Very impressive. I know you could add more, but dinner is soon. They will help you get settled in." He looked at Nico and Percy, they nodded, then he sauntered off in the direction of the dining pavilion.

"So, what now?" Skylar asked.

"Well, we'll take you to the Hermes cabin, since you haven't been claimed yet, and introduce you to Travis and Connor-the head counselors of cabin 11." Percy explained.

"Ok, let's go then." Skylar nodded.

They led her off the porch and they headed towards the cabins. It was a silent walk until they crossed paths with someone.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." A girl with blond hair and grey eyes said as she walked over.

"Hi Wise Girl." Percy replied and put his arm around her.

"You must be the new camper. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She waved to Skylar.

"I'm Skylar," She replied.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, but Skylar could hear Percy and Annabeth whispering. Skylar looked over at Nico, he was lurking in the shadows, it looked as if he was melting into them. She shivered. When they finally reached the cabins, they led Skylar a cabin. It looked old and worn down. Percy knocked on the door and opened it. Inside, there were lots of kids and the cabin was a mess. In the center, two boys stood. They looked almost identical, one was just a bit taller than the other one.

"Travis! Connor!" Percy barked, their heads spun in his direction.

When they saw it was him, they smiled and walked over. At first they didn't notice Skylar, but when they got closer, they did.

"Who's this?" The taller one asked.

"Skylar, she's gonna need a bunk 'till she's claimed." Percy explained quickly, the boys nodded and he and Annabeth walked off together.

"See you at dinner, I guess. Oh, and be careful around these two. They have a tenancy to play pranks." Nico warned and walked away.

Skylar turned to the boys as the door shut. Nico's last words rang in her head, _they have a tenancy to play pranks._ Well, if they play any pranks, I'll teach them a lesson, Skylar thought to herself.

"Weren't you guys supposed to get me a bed or something?" She reminded them.

"Oh, ya. Connor, why don't you show her the cabin and introduce her to some people while I, ah, _arrange_ one." The taller one-Travis-said.

Connor nodded. Skylar saw right through their plan, they were probably going to put something in her bed. He first took her to a boy named Chris, they only talked for a bit when a girl came up. She looked a bit older than Skylar, but a bit younger than Connor, about fifteen.

"Hey Meg," He said, before they could talk any longer, the dinner bell interrupted them. "Well, time for dinner. Hopefully you'll be claimed then." Connor said.

Skylar nodded, apparently when you get 'claimed' is when your godly parent signifies that you're their child. They walked out of the cabin with the other cabin-mates in tail. Everybody at camp mobbed towards the dining pavilion.

When they got there, Connor and Travis showed Skylar what to do-offering the gods a portion of your meal as a thanks. She scraped a bit of her dinner in and said a prayer, _Dad, whoever you are, it'd be nice if you claimed me and didn't leave me out. I want to know who you are. Please... _It sounded a little too pleading to her, but it might have helped.


	4. Shaving Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

SKYLAR

She didn't know if the silent prayer would do anything or not, so she continued to the Hermes table with Travis and Connor.

"So..." Connor started. "Who do you think your parent is?"

"I dunno. How long does it normally take to be claimed?" She asked with curiosity.

"It shouldn't be that long." Travis answered. "Oh, Connor, is today Friday?" He asked, having a sudden interest.

"Yeah. That means-" He paused for his brother to say it with him.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG NIGHT!" They screeched in unison.

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's Saturday." They stared at her in silence, then sat back down as the truth slowly dawned on them.

"Oh... It is," Connor finally said with some sadness.

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"We play capture the flag every Friday night-Wait, don't tell me you've never played capture the flag before." Travis tensed, waiting for her answer.

"I've played it before. I guess you'd call it the _mortal _version. What's your's like?" Skylar had no idea that they played it too, and what was different about their way.

"Well, we use weapons and you're aloud to hurt people, just no maiming. You're supposed to go after the other team's flag and bring it across the river to your side. We play over there." Travis pointed to the direction of the woods.

"Got it," Skylar answered as she finished her dinner. "So what do we do now?" Skylar asked as she put her plate away.

"Free time, then lights out by 11:00 sharp." Connor explained.

"See you then. I'm gonna wander around." Skylar said, the boys nodded and wandered off.

Skylar walked back towards the cabins to look around and meet as many people as she could. She found a place to sit where she could see all of the cabins. As she looked at them, she tried to guess which gods or goddesses they were for. She saw a cabin with a grass roof and light brown walls. A name immediately popped into her head, Demeter. The next cabin was long and looked to be made of sea stone. That must be Percy's cabin, Skylar thought as she looked around more. She saw one that was plain and grey, she could barely make out the shape of an owl at the top. Athena. she thought again. There was one that was entirely black, she almost didn't see it in the shadows. She only saw it because of the columns of green fire burning around the doorway. And that would be Hades' cabin, she said in her head. She saw several more; Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and so on. The one that really caught her eye was a large marble building. It looked like a mausoleum-a place where they bury people. The doors were extremely reflective, it looked like there were lightning bolts running through them. Skylar heard the sound of thunder, she looked up but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She thought for a moment, then thought came through to her. She was pretty sure that it wasn't her's. It was only one word, _Zeus_. The thought was right, this was Zeus' cabin. She glanced at her watch, it was already 10:45. She quickly got up and ran to the Hermes' cabin. She saw Travis and Connor when she got there. Before it got too late, she got some pajamas from a cabin-mate and changed into them. Before she climbed into bed, she silently walked up behind Travis and Connor.

"So," They jumped at the sound of her voice. "What did you two do to sabotage my bed?" She asked as they turned to her.

"Nothing..." They replied with fake innocence.

"If it's nothing, then one of you climb in there and show me." She demanded, the boys looked at eachother then Travis stepped towards the bed.

"Fine," He said through clenched teeth.

He went to her bunk and clambered into the sleeping bag, his face changed to a scarlet tone and he got back out. From the waist down, he was covered in shaving cream.

"Is that all?" He asked as he started walking to his bunk, Skylar kept a straight face and commented.

"Nice try," She pointed to the sleeping bag, "_you_ are sleeping there, I am sleeping in your bed. I also expect that cleaned before tomorrow night." He, along with everyone else just stared at her as she walked to his bunk and got in. "Oh, before you think of doing anything else to me, I want to warn you that I will hurt you in my sleep if you even lay a finger on me." She glared at him to make her point clear, he gave a slight nod. "Well, on that good note," She said in her good natured tone, "I'm hitting the sack. Night everyone." She laid down and closed her eyes, soon enough, she was asleep.

The next morning when Skylar woke up, she looked over at her bunk. Travis was sleeping soundly, though he didn't know that during the night, Connor had covered his entire face with more shaving cream. Skylar stifled a laugh and sat up. A few of the other cabin-mates were up too.

"Mmmfff!" A noise came from her original bunk, Travis was waking up. "Oh, come on! CONNOR!" Connor snickered.

After she got dressed, Skylar headed to breakfast with the rest of the Hermes' cabin. She got her food and gave an offering to the gods, the burnt food smelled of a barbeque. She ate her breakfast in silence, the pure shock of knowing that Greek mythology was real was getting to her.  
When she finished her meal, she decided to go look at the cabins again, she didn't have enough time before to look at all of them. She put her plate away and walked back over to the cabin area. Sitting in the same place she did the night before, she gazed across at the buildings. The spot she had chosen was high enough up that she could see from above and see more. She wanted to soak in every detail of the entire camp. She had been sitting for awhile when she saw a cabin that really caught her eye.

Skylar wasn't sure what she was doing when she stood up and walked towards the cabin. Slowly, she stretched her arm out and touched the door. A shock of electricity jolted through her. A small crowd had gathered around her, curious to what she was doing. She tugged on the door, it opened. As if she were in a trance, she stepped inside. All the commotion had attracted the attention of Percy and Nico, in turn, attracting Chiron.

"Skylar?" Chiron asked as he galloped inside.

She had made her way to the statue of Zeus in the center of the cabin. Percy and Nico had pushed past the crowd of campers at the doorway and were now next to Chiron. The three of them shared uneasy glances. Suddenly, Skylar stopped and turned around, as if she had come out of her trance. The air seemed to get cooler and the thunder grew louder. Skylar saw everyone looking... above her? She did the same and gasped when she saw what they were looking at.

Above her head, the symbol of a lightning bolt floated.


End file.
